The present invention relates to a survey system that dynamically generates a survey, continuously monitors responses to the survey, and dynamically changes the survey based on the responses. The present invention also generally relates to facilitating the survey taker access to one or more stored data items to provide a response.
The intent of a survey is to collect data for the analysis of a group of survey takers, such as from a particular geographic region, employees, project members, class members, or any other group of survey takers. A survey includes a set of questions divided into sections, typically, associated with a specific topic. The question type associated with a survey can vary, e.g., multiple choice, rating scales, free form text responses, etc. Survey systems provide for the manual generation of surveys through a designer tool and a survey designer defining the different sections and the associated questions of the survey. The completed survey is disturbed to the group of survey takers, who are individuals, for completion and the results returned for analysis.